Angel
by BloomiesGirl
Summary: Oneshot. Gabriella is killed in a car accident. How does Gabriella dependent Troy cope when she was like his own personal air? A little bit sad, I'm not really confident with ratings so I just rated it M because I'm not all that sure to be very very safe!


**Hey guys! :) Here's a little, depressing oneshot for you. :) Lol. :) Please review it.**

* * *

**Angel**

_"I love you!" she shouted before kissing me and bouncing down the stairs._

_"Love you too," I shouted back._

_The door closed and I was alone._

_It was dark. She hadn't came home. She must have stopped at her mom's house. _

_She didn't come back._

Not that night.

_Not that week._

_Not ever._

I stared at her grave as the other mourners walked away. I was alone. The unshed tears I had been holding in through the whole service were now surfacing and running down my cheeks before dropping onto the grass.

_Here Lies Gabriella Montez_

_A wonderful daughter, friend, wife and mother_

_'Our Little G'_

_Much loved and will always be missed._

_We love you._

_1988 - 2017_

I read it over and over again. It couldn't be happening. But it was. I remember when this used to be an occasional nightmare after a fight we'd share. I'd wake up in tears and she would rub my back and kiss me until I was okay again. I wish I savoured her more. Every kiss, every touch, every word she spoke. I felt specks of rain beginning to pour as they landed on my head and shoulders. I looked up. I wanted a miracle to happen. Atleast something to tell me she was here with me, like everyone else tried to tell me.

"Be happy for her sake,"

"She wouldn't want to see you upset,"

"Everything happens for a reason,"

"She's in a better place,'

"Stay strong,"

How am I supposed to stay strong when she was everything? She meant the world to me. I married her for gods sake. I had kids with her. She's the one I always expected to be there when I got home.

"Daddy?" Ella asked, our third born. She was three now and staring up at me.

"Hey," I said, wiping away my tears quickly and picking her up. "Where'd you come from?"

"Over there." She pointed to the gates of the cemetery. My mom was running around frantically thinking she'd lost her. I shouted to my mom and waved and she put her hand on her heart, sighing. I smiled at her.

It felt wrong to smile. I couldn't physically pull my mouth that way.

"Where's mommy? Has she gone to a meeting again?" She asked.

"Yeah, mommy's really busy right now. She's not coming back for a while."

"Oh man..." she said in her sweet little voice. Gabriella taught her how to say that.

I looked at her. Her brown eyes like her mothers. Her blonde curls falling down to halfway down her back. She was dressed in Gabriella's favourite outfit for her.

"Troy, sweetie." My mom said, I turned around to face her.

"Hey, mom."

"Do you want us to leave you alone? I was thinking I'll go treat Ella to some ice-cream since she's been so good and co-operative today."

"Great idea, mom. Are the other kids with Dad?"

"Yeah, he's taking them home. I'll see you, and call your dad when you need a ride home okay? I don't want you in this weather in Winter like this. You'll freeze and it's not safe." She said.

"Thanks, mom." I kissed Ella and handed her over to my mom. She snuggled her face into the crook of her neck.

"Love you Ella," I said, being reminded of when I used to say that to Gabriella. Ella was my nickname for her.

"Love you, Daddy." She said.

My mom walked away and I was alone again. I waited till no one was in the small cemetry anymore. Fresh, warm tears came again and ran down my face. I felt the lump in my throat and as hard as I tried to swallow it, it wouldn't go away. I didn't care now. I sobbed loudly and my weak knees gave in and I kneeled at her grave. The rain was coming down quicker. It bounced off the concrete ground beside the grass. The windchimes on the trees were clashing together noisily. The sky was darkening.

CLASH.

Lightening lit up the sky and thunder erupted. She hates thunderstorms. They make her scared. I remember when there was a thunderstorm while I was asleep. I woke up to find her sat up in my bed, her arms wrapped around her knees and she stared out the window as she silently sobbed. I wanted it to be that night again. When I pulled her down and shushed her until she fell asleep with my arms around her, safe under the covers, her face buried into my chest and my face buried into her hair. I bit my bottom lip, trying to make the tears stop but they wouldn't. It was freezing. I didn't want to leave her alone on a night like this. She wasn't safe. Under the ground.

Dead.

I pushed my head onto the floor.

Dead. Dead. Dead.

The word replayed in my mind.

Dead.

I needed it to stop. It wouldn't go away. That annoying little voice.

Dead. Dead. Dead. Dead. Dead.

Such an ugly world. To look at. To say. To hear.

A mental picture popped up in my mind. Her lying in her coffin. I shook my head. Get out. Get out. She was underneath me. In the ground.

I hugged the floor. I needed her to come back to me.

"Troy!" I heard someone shout. "Troy, sweetie,"

Sharpay. Our best friend. She dropped down on her knees next to me. The ground was muddy and her dress was covered in it as she lay down next to me.

"Don't, please." She begged as I sobbed. "Please, sweetheart, stop."

"It's not her time,"

"I know," she said, rubbing my back. Finally someone agreed. "That drunk bastard who hit her, that's who's time it was."

"He's not even dead, he's probably laughing somewhere getting even more drunk."

"I know, it's just not fair." she said. She pulled me up and pulled my head into her shoulder. She wrapped her arms around me and rocked me.

"Troy, I know it's hard." she said slowly.

"You've got no fucking idea."

"You don't have to move on. You don't have to be upset all the time."

"Why am I not allowed to be upset?"

"You are. It's unfair for people to ask anything else of you when... whatever."

"You'll not leave me will you?" I asked.

"Never. No way."

"I love her."

"I know. Everyone does. Especially Gabs."

"Thanks," I said, wiping my eyes.

"You wanna go home?"

"I can't leave her on her own,"

"She's sealed. She'll be fine. Not even an ant could get in there."

I sighed.

"Look at it this way, Troy." she began. "I know you've probably heard this a million times today, but she really is in a better place. There's no murderers, mugs, rape, pain, robberies where she is. She's safe. Nothing can hurt her anymore. You'll get back to how everything was. Not exactly how everything was. But, you'll cope. I promise. I'll help you look after your kids. I mean, five is a bit of a handful for one. Your mom and dad will help you through it. We're best friends. I've got your back."

"Thanks," I said, looking her in the eye this time. She stood up in her black, mud smeared dress and held her arm out. I got up.

"See you soon Gabs, we'll bring you some more flowers." She said. I smiled.

"See you babe," I said, taking a moment to examine her beautiful grave again. It was white, the same colour as the dress she was buried in. She was an angel, no doubt about it. The writing was carved in gold, and red roses and white lillies were decorating it.

We walked away. The clouds shifted slowly to reveal a blue sky. That's when it crossed my mind. She's safer than she's ever been. I looked back at her grave. A perfect, white set of doves perched on the white marble. I smiled. That was my sign.

I crouched down and traced my hand down the side of it, like I would have done to her hip if she was stood infront of it.

"I love you babe," I whispered. "You truly are an angel."


End file.
